Field
The present invention relates to a method and apparatus for transmitting and receiving transmission mode information of a user equipment in an inter-band TDD transmission mode. That is, a method for providing a base station or an apparatus that executes a function of a base station with information associated with whether a transmission mode of a user equipment that executes TDD transmission in different bands is a half-duplex transmission mode or a full-duplex transmission mode, and apparatuses implementing the same, wherein a TDD transmission mode is different in each band.
Discussion of the Background
As communication systems have developed, various wireless terminals have been utilized by consumers, such as companies and individuals. A current mobile communication system affiliated with 3GPP, for example, LTE (Long Term Evolution), LTE-A (LTE-Advanced), and the like, may be a high capacity communication system capable of transmitting and receiving various data, such as image data, wireless data, and the like, beyond providing a sound-based service. Accordingly, there is a desire for a technology that transmits high capacity data which is comparable to a wired communication network. Data may be efficiently transmitted through a plurality of component carriers as a scheme for transmitting high capacity data. A TDD (Time Division Duplex) system uses a predetermined frequency band for transmission (Tx) and Reception (Rx), and may transmit and receive data based on a time slot. In this example, a timing that transmits response information in response to data transmission and reception may be changed based on a scheme of setting an uplink (UL) and a downlink (DL) in the TDD system.
In a multiple carrier aggregation (Carrier Aggregation, or carrier coupling, “CA”) environment, in which one or more component carriers (CC) are coupled, a band where each component carrier belongs may be different from one another. That is, in a case in which carriers are coupled based on an inter-band scheme, when TDD configurations of each band are different from one another, a transmission and reception subframe may be limited based on a transmission mode of a user equipment. However, currently, a mechanism that shares the transmission mode of a user equipment has not been provided.